En otro cuerpo
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que sueñas... no sea cosa que se cumpla y te des cuenta que estaba mal / -¡SAM VISTE DE ROSA! / -¡PAULINA AHORA ES GOTICA! / -¡¿Que deseaste que! / -No se tu pero el mundo ya se fue al diablo
1. Prologo

***PROLOGO***

* * *

Jamás he escrito nada en mi vida, pero es necesario que lo escriba, y si alguien además de mi llega a leer esto, quiero dar le un consejo..

Valora lo que tienes y no quieras ser alguien que no eres. No quieras ser como yo, y hacer algo malo, para luego arrepentirte de ello, casi perdiendo la oportunidad de recuperarlo.

¿Por qué te digo esto? Te preguntaras mientras lees y lo más importante ¿quién soy en realidad?

Bien te lo diré … me llamo Paulina Sánchez

¡Oh por dios! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?¿Paulina Sánchez dando un consejo? ¡¿acaso es el fin del mundo?!

No , no lo es… simplemente, ya no soy la misma, he aprendido mucho y ahora soy más madura.

Es por esta razón que doy este consejo, ahora volviendo a la primera pregunta, ¿por qué te digo esto?, La respuesta es muy sencilla…

El que me conozca o por lo menos tenga referencia de mi nombre, sabrá que antes de meterme yo sola en todo este enredo, envidiaba con el alma a una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro, piel pálida y de apellido Manson.

¡Si exacto!, ¡Envidiaba a Samantha Manson!

Y ahora te preguntaras, ¿pero por qué?, bueno eso es aún más fácil de contestar…

Siempre pensé que Samantha era la persona más feliz del planeta, pues era la chica que en ese momento lo tenía todo y LO PEOR … no se había dado cuenta de ello.(oh eso decían los periódicos de ella)

Pero… ¿cómo que tenía todo?

Pues eran muchas cosas las que tenía que envidiaba, de las cuales podría hacerte una lista infinita, pero no vamos hacer mucho enredo de esto y solo iré al punto que me trajo tantos problemas.

La cosa más importante que envidiaba fue… Danny Phantom… Lo conoces ¿cierto?, Bien por si no lo conoces te diré que él es un héroe mitad fantasma el cual tiene en la actualidad 4 años cumplidos desde que salvo al mundo de un asteroide, y por si te lo preguntas ¿el que tiene que ver en esto? Pues dicho héroe era mi obsesión enfermiza y bueno era el único hombre que no había caído ante mis encantos y belleza ¿y eso porque? No será por…

Si acaso pensaste en la misma persona que yo, Te diré que si… La culpable fue ella.

Danny Phantom o Fenton estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Aunque para mi asombro, Samantha seguia sin darse cuenta de esos sentimientos.

¡Y eso, que se dieron un beso en el polo norte!, ¡Joder esa chica es desquiciante! *suspiro resignado*

Bien… Será mejor que me tranquilice y admita de una buena vez (antes de que me arrepienta) que siempre fui muy superficial. Siempre pensado solo en mí y no en los demás… queriendo y deseando con fuerzas lo que no me pertenecía.

Estaba MUY equivocada y fue por esta razón que la vida me dio esta lección, que ahora deseo escribir, por si alguien más le puede servir o tan solo para recordar (solo por si de nuevo vuelvo a ser una superficial, cabeza dura)

Aunque no puedo evitar seguir asombrada, alterada y algo traumada, pero quien se hubiera imaginado … ¡Que por mi estúpido deseo, sucedería todo esto!

En fin solo quiero escribir una cosa más, antes de inicie esta historia.

Por favor recuérdalo muy bien, si vas a pedir un deseo piénsalo dos veces … pues tal vez una fantasma llamada Desire lo haga realidad y te des cuenta que estaba Muy…. pero Muy mal y termines como yo, tomando el cuerpo y recuerdos de la chica que envidiaba, mientras esa misma chica (Samantha) tomaba mi cuerpo y mis recuerdos, olvidando por completo quien era en verdad, volviéndose en una cazadora de fantasmas profesional, obsesionada por su trabajo, y que además era incapaz de amar a cualquiera que fuera fantasma o mitad fantasma.

* * *

 _Hola a todos… y bueno solo quería explicar un poco de donde vino la idea…. Desde hace mucho vi una imagen ( la misma que esta en la esquina, que por cierto los creditos son de su respectivo autor) sobre un cambio de cuerpos entre Sam y Paulina, pero no se me ocurría nada y ya que se me ocurrió este fic, no pude aguantarme y empezar con esa idea pues si no lo hago siento que se me va a terminar olvidando, por eso es que prefiero subirlo de una vez._

 _Y bueno para no hacer muy largo esto , díganme ¿qué opinan?, ¿le sigo o no?_

 _Nos vemos después_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


	2. El deseo

***EL DESEO***

* * *

Todo empieza en un día como cualquier otro… bueno no tanto así… más bien era un día muy malo para mi…o por lo menos lo fue en un principio. Aunque si lo pienso un poco mas... después no sería malo, ¡Seria peor!

* * *

 **Pov. Normal**

Una chica latina iba caminando de forma melancólica, seguida por su mejor amiga una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes agua

\- ¿Y qué harás en esta ocasión para atraer a Phantom?-pregunto la rubia

\- No lo sé Estrella, he intentado de todo pero el simplemente, ¡No me acepta! - dijo la latina mirando abatida el suelo mientras la rubia solo suspiraba triste

\- ¡No puedo creer que Phantom siga sin ceder!, Es tan raro... a estas alturas ya lo deberías de tener a tus pies… mírate hasta te colocas ropa aún más ajustada que antes y simplemente parece no importarle- dijo sorprendida mientras seguían caminado llegando a unas canchas de basquetbol

\- ¡Es verdad!, Esto no tiene sentido ¿porque no puedo atraer a Phantom?-pregunto al aire- Hasta Dash ya me pidió que fuera su novia- dijo indignada antes de escuchar unas voces algo alejadas de donde estaban ambas - ¿escuchas eso?-pregunto mientras su amiga asentía. Ambas se miraron confundidas para luego a pasos silenciosos se acercaron a la entrada de los vestidores de los hombres

\- _Danny ¿cuándo le dirás?_ \- dijo una voz algo ansiosa

- _¡Tucker por el amor de dios deja ese tema!_ \- dijo otra voz con fastidio

\- _No lo hare hasta que me digas cuando le dirás_ \- insistió Tucker

\- _Ya es suficiente ¿por qué tanta insistencia?_ \- pregunto Danny molesto

\- _Bien sabes por qué es mi insistencia. La vas a perder si sigues actuando como idiota. Ella te quiere tan solo díselo y te aseguro que no te rechazara_ \- dijo de nuevo. Un suspiro se escuchó.

Tanto la rubia como latina se acercaron más para poder escuchar mejor.

\- _Tucker no entiendes que ella ya me rechazo_ -dijo Danny cansado por tanta insistencia - L _o dejo claro al no querer hablar sobre el tema del beso que le di en el polo norte_ \- murmuro sin ganas, sin saber que la rubia y la latina intentaron guardar la calma al escuchar tal confesión

\- ¡Alguien ha besado a Phantom antes que yo!- susurro casi sin aliento la latina mientras la rubia la tomaba por los hombros en forma de apoyo

\- Paulina contrólate... Nos van a descubrir si no te calmas

\- Pero Estrella no escuchaste eso…- intento replicar pero entonces escucharon…

\- _Danny ella no te rechazo, simplemente tal vez no encontró como hablar sobre ese tema… tal vez solo no quiso presionarte..._

- _Vamos Tucker no la defiendas sabes bien que … Ella no me quiere_ \- dijo la voz molesta y triste de Danny

\- _¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella si te quiere!_ \- dijo indignado Tucker

\- _¿Y eso como lo sabes? ¿Acaso te lo dijo?-_ alzo la voz Danny

- _¡SI! , Sam me lo dijo, Ella te ama … ¡Pero el problema es que ella piensa que es insignificante a comparación con cualquier otra!_ \- rompió Tucker y un jadeo por parte de Danny se escucho

La latina y La rubia se miraron horrorizadas.

\- Sam … la chica friki, el monstruo de la escuela, la rara… ¡Estaba enamorada del héroe Danny Phantom o Fenton su mejor amigo, Y este correspondía sus sentimientos!

\- No, no puede ser…- murmuro Paulina casi temblando del coraje y envidia

\- _Tucker… ¿Eso es verdad? ¡Júralo!_ \- escucharon la voz esperanzada de Danny, la cual golpeo duramente en el orgullo de Paulina

- _Danny tú crees que si no fuera verdad, ¿te lo diría? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!. Es por eso que todos los días ínsito con lo mismo pero tu … eres demasiado necio y por qué no decirlo, ¡también eres muy pollo en todo este asunto!_ \- respondió con un toque de molestia

\- _¡Oye!_ \- se quejó Danny para luego volver a suspirar de manera frustrada- _Bien tal vez tienes razón, pero ..¿por qué no me confesaste esto antes?_

\- _Sam es mi amiga no se supone que te diga nada de esto pues es un secreto, pero ya es suficiente tienes que hablar con ella antes de que la pierdas… últimamente hay muchos chicos que la invitan a salir y sinceramente me estoy empezando asustar por ello. Sam es como mi hermana menor y si ella va a salir con alguien… prefiero que sea con alguien que yo conozca -_ explico Tucker y unos pasos se escucharon, al parecer ya estaban cerca de la entrada- _Es mejor que te apures y vayas por ella. Te recomiendo que le digas hoy, y espero que esta vez sí me hagas caso._

\- _¡Claro que lo hare!, Ahora que estoy seguro lo que ella siente por mí, no esperare más… Le confesare todo y no permitiré que nadie me la quite, hablare con ella esta misma noche_ \- finalizo Danny sin saber que Paulina miraba con una expresión en blanco al vacío. Lagrimas juntándose en sus ojos, tanto de indignación como rabia.

\- Paulina…- murmuro Estrella intentando jalarla para alejarla de la entrada pues se empezaban a escuchar pasos cada vez más cerca

\- ¡El será mío, No importa cómo! ¡Manson no me lo va a quitar!-juro Paulina cerrando sus puños antes de salir corriendo dejando a su amiga Estrella con una mirada sorprendida y confundida

La puerta de la entrada del vestuario se abrió

\- Hola Estrella ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto un chico afroamericano de ojos verdes agua, alto y algo musculoso, vestido con una playera amarilla y un pantalón de vestir café

\- Hey Estrella- saludo otro de ojos azules y cabello negro, alto con músculos marcados, vestido con una playera negra con un logotipo DP blanco y un pantalón de mezclilla

\- Tucker, Danny - saludo esta un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada, mientras ambos chicos solo sonrieron de manera amistosa - Solo estaba buscando algo - mintió. Danny y Tucker solo asintieron

\- Estrella ¿has visto a Sam?-pregunto el oji-azul logrando que Estrella los mirara con una expresión en blanco

\- No, no la he visto - contesto

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o** lejos de la escuela **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

\- El será mío, No importa como …- se repetía Paulina corriendo mientras lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos - Manson no se quedara con el… ¡No lo hará! Ese monstruo no lo merece. Yo … debo tenerlo … ¡es mío!- grito deteniéndose para luego sentarse en una banca y llorar un poco más - ¿por qué Phantom no se fija en mí?, ¿qué tiene esa estúpida de Manson, que últimamente atrae a todos?-se preguntó mientras sollozaba y recordaba a todos esos admiradores que antes tenía ella a sus pies pero ahora se iban con cierta oji-violeta que siempre vestía ropa aguada.

\- ¡Pero si parece hombre! ¿por qué carajos todos la siguen?-pensó frunciendo el ceño deteniendo sus lágrimas -No tiene chiste… Si no fuera porque ahora entrena junto con Valery para convertirse en una cazadora de Fantasmas… no sería nadie - murmuro frustrada

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_** _en la cancha de futbol americano_ ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

\- ¿Estas lista?- pregunto una chica con traje rojo

\- Tu solo intenta golpearme - reto una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, vestida con un pantalón militar y una blusa color negro algo floja

\- Muy bien ¡tú lo has pedido!- dijo la de traje rojo mandándole un puñetazo que con agilidad logro esquivar la oji-violeta

 _ **¡Eso es!**_ \- grito el público que miraba la pelea entre ambas chicas

\- ¿Eso es todo Valery?-pregunto burlona la oji-violeta

\- Aun no saco mis mejores golpes Sam- dijo mandándole más golpes y patadas

 ** _¡Asi se hace!_**

 ** _¡Cuidado!_**

 ** _¡Eres genial Manson!_**

 ** _¡Vamos Valery tírala ya!_**

Eran cosas que gritaba el público pero ellas no escuchaba a causa de su "entrenamiento"

\- Sigo sin estar completamente de acuerdo con esto - murmuro una chica de ojos azules y cabello naranja corto mirando con algo de preocupación el entrenamiento o más bien pelea intensa entre la oji-violeta y la cazadora roja

\- ¿Y crees que yo estoy de acuerdo con esto?

\- ¡Danny!, ¡¿pero qué haces aquí?! ¿No se supone que tenías que ir junto con Tucker a la casa a probar las nuevas armas? - pregunto alarmada

\- Jazz tranquilízate… solo vine a ver a mi mejor amiga -explico un tanto molesto mirando "el entrenamiento" de la oji-violeta- Además ya hable con Mama y dijo que no tenemos que ir. Ya encontraron a alguien con quien probarlas y no necesitan que busquemos a nadie más - hablo de nuevo, antes de cruzar sus brazos y enarcar una ceja - Ahora Jazz me quieres explicar ¿por qué están peleando de ese modo? - pregunto de modo tenso mientras la peli-naranja en pesaba a ponerse nerviosa

\- ¿Y ahora como le digo que Sam siempre pelea/entrena de este modo, cuando él está ocupado o sale más temprano del colegio? - pensó Jazz riendo nerviosa - Sam en que problemas me metes…

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o** lejos de la escuela **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

\- Ya estoy cansada de esto ¡Yo soy mejor que ella!, pero… entonces ¿por qué ella es más feliz?-se preguntó mientras una que otra lagrima resbalaba por su mejillas- Días como estos en los que desearía ser igual que ella. Tener su suerte y todo lo que ella tiene, como por ejemplo el amor incondicional del chico Fantasma - pensó antes de alzar su mirada al cielo y ver en el a cierta fantasma de piel verde. Aquella misma fantasma que en algún momento le concedió un deseo -mmm… me pregunto si… - se dijo antes de sonreír de manera ladina - ¿tú serás la solución a mis problemas?-se preguntó antes de sonreír mas

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_** _en la cancha de futbol americano_ ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

\- ¿Y bien Jazz?-pregunto Danny molesto

\- Jejeje bueno Danny…- intentó decir mirando a donde estaban ambas chicas peleando

\- Vamos Valery ¡tira tu mejor golpe!- grito Sam llamando la atención de todos

\- ¿que? - murmuró Danny abriendo sus ojos pues la cazadora roja solo asintió, tomando impulso y cerrando su puño se lanzó contra la oji-violeta

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o** lejos de la escuela **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

\- Deseo…- Dijo Paulina llamando la atención de la Fantasma la cual se detuvo y la miro. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro pero pronto desapareció al ver la mirada pensativa de la latina

\- ¡Ay no!- pensó la fantasma después de un momento mirando a Paulina con algo de miedo

\- Deseo - volvió a decir mirando a la Fantasma con astucia - Cambiar de cuerpo con Samatha Manson, manteniendo sus recuerdos y ella los míos, pero con la diferencia de que ella no recordara quien fue antes de entrar a mi cuerpo. No recordara estar enamorada de Danny Phantom/ Fenton y será una caza fantasma obsesionada sin tiempo para nada más que cumplir con su trabajo, Además de que este deseo solo se romperá si Samatha llegara a decir de forma sincera... que ama Danny Phantom o Fenton

La fantasma abrió sus ojos exageradamente - ¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto aun sorprendida por tal petición

\- ¡Solo cumple lo que pedí!- exigió Paulina y la fantasma solo la miro sin expresion

\- Cuanto odio cuando las personas piensan sus deseos y los utilizan para hacer daños a otros - pensó mientras con profunda tristeza levantaba sus manos - lo siento tanto Phantom, sabes bien que no tengo nada contra ti y mucho menos contra tu novia pero... no tengo otra opción...

\- **_Lo que has deseado así será..._** \- pronuncio antes de lanzar su magia contra Paulina y todo se volvía negro para ella

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_** _en la cancha de futbol americano_ ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

 ** _\- Lo que has deseado así será ..._** \- fue lo que escucho la oji-violeta cerca de su oído - ¿pero qué?, Desire? -se preguntó confundida

\- ¡Sam cuidado! - escucho el grito de su mejor amigo

\- ¿Danny? -pensó antes de recibir un golpe en el abdomen y salir volando directo a la segunda fila

\- ¡Sam!- gritaron todos con impresión y horror

\- ¡Sam! - dijo Danny siendo el primero en llegar con ella - _¡Sam!_ \- dijo de nuevo tomándola entre sus brazos

\- Danny...- susurro entre cerrando sus ojos pues la imagen de aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello negro cada vez se distorsionaba mas

 _\- Sam..._ \- fue lo último que escucho y todo a su al rededor se volvió negro

 _\- Lo que has deseado asi será ..._ \- escucho nuevamente

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto confusa intentando ver algo entre tanta oscuridad

Una luz se hizo presente y un espejo apareció. Ella se acercó con cautela y curiosidad

\- ¿Qué sucede?... - pensó colocándose enfrente del espejo

\- _Esta serás tú de ahora en adelante..._ -menciono otra voz muy diferente a la suya

\- ¿Que? - susurro antes de abrir sus ojos y ver su reflejo. No más ojos violetas, cabello negro o piel pálida, en vez de eso ahora miraba ojos azules, cabello café oscuro y piel bronceada. Tomando aire ella hizo lo que en su sano juicio cualquiera haría.

Ella grito...

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhh!-**

* * *

 ** _hey ..._** ** _buenas noches (dias o tal vez tarde)_**

 ** _Si lo se subo el prologo y no duro mucho para que subiera la segunda parte pero... lo hago para no estar con el pediente pues tal ves no pueda subirlo en esta semana como lo tenia planeado. Las vacaciones no son lo que uno piensa :(_**

 ** _En fin, No voy a dar mas vueltas al asunto y..._**

 ** _corazonoscuro2016: Primero ¡Holis! Gracias por comentar y me alegro que te gustara, Enserio valoro mucho tu opinion... y oye si tienes razon tres fic + este son bastantes O.O ,_** ** _No lo habia pensado antes pero Si sera todo un reto jejeje :S (Diablos solo espero tener ideas T.T ), ok siempre me desvio a si que ... espero que te gustara esta segunda parte y que no te haya dejado tan intrigada como antes :D (aunque si lo hago pues ... no es tan malo :S ya que de eso se trata *-*) Saludos y buenas vibras navideñas. (Todo en mundo con su vibras navideñas, ya me contagiaron xD *y eso que aun no es navidad*)_**

 ** _A los demas lectores, espero que les haya gustado y bueno espero que tengan un lindo dia (tarde o noche *Todo depende a que hora lo lean*xD)_**

 ** _Nos vemos despues_**

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


	3. ¿Por que siempre sera así?

***¿Por que siempre es así?***

* * *

 **\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡No! ¡¿qué hago en este cuerpo?!-**

 **\- Lo lamento…**

 **\- ¡¿Que has hecho?!**

 **\- Lo siento Samantha… pero ahora no tengo opción**

 **\- Desiree…¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! - dijo horrorizada pues la fantasma le apunto con su mano**

 **\- Ahora te perderás en tus recuerdos y no intervendrás más … - dijo Desiree antes de dispararle**

 **\- ¡No! - grito más fue tarde su cabeza dolió de nuevo y callo al "suelo" mientras todos sus recuerdos se empezaban a proyectar cual película dentro del espejo - Danny…- murmuro perdiendo completamente la conciencia.**

 **El espejo paro de proyectar todos sus recuerdos y quedo congelado en una imagen de un chico cabello blanco y ojos verde neón sonriendo**

 **\- Tu corazón estallara en dolor y rabia … Nunca veras de la misma forma ningún fantasma - finalizo Desire mientras el marco del espejo antes iluminado con leve color violeta, ahora destellaba de un color rojo enfermizo y la imagen congelada en el espejo empezaba a presentar unas rupturas**

 **….**

 **….**

 ** _Tiempo actual_**

\- ¿Chica estas bien?- pregunto una mujer mayor

\- Ugh donde estoy …- murmuro una chica abriendo sus ojos azules

\- Está bien señorita ¿Se siente bien?-pregunto de nuevo preocupada la mujer intentando ayudarla a levantarse del suelo frio

\- Si, ¿creo? - dijo de nuevo agarrando un poco su garganta al no entender por qué su voz sonaba de algún modo desconocida - Solo que … ugh ¿que paso?-pregunto mirando confundida a la mujer

\- ¿No se acuerda?, ¡Usted fue atacada por una fantasma!- dijo bastante preocupada

\- ¿A si?-murmuro la chica latina confundida mientras tomaba con un poco de dolor su cabeza

\- ¡Si!, esa fantasma le hizo algo pues le lanzo un rayo color rosa que provoco que la dejara inconsciente - continuo la mujer logrando que la latina alzara su mirada sorprendida y después frunciera el ceño

\- Esos fantasmas son una escoria… -dijo entre dientes mientras sus puños se cerraban y se volvían blancos - ugh alguien debería de deshacerse de esa peste- murmuro volviendo a agarrar su cabeza con dolor

\- Lo bueno es que existe ese alguien señorita… Danny Phantom es un gran héroe seguro que la detendrá…- dijo la mujer sonriéndole para luego tender su mano ayudándola a levantarse

\- ¿Danny Phantom un gran héroe? - dijo la oji-azul tomando la mano de la mujer para luego levantarse del suelo- Lo dudo mucho - pensó con rabia

\- Si, señorita?

\- Paulina, Paulina Sanchez - se presentó la latina sonriendo un poco- Gracias por ayudarme y preocuparse tanto - dijo humilde

\- No hay de que Señorita Paulina… es un placer… solo cuídese quiere … y si siente algo raro será mejor que busque a un médico o si tiene el privilegio … hable con Phantom y explíquele lo que paso, él sabrá que hacer. Como le dije es un héroe- finalizo la mujer antes de despedirse y dejar a la latina sin expresión alguna en el rostro

\- ¿Un héroe?, más bien es un espirito malo… una amenaza que pronto desaparecerá- murmuro cruzando sus brazos mientras sin darse cuenta sus ojos destellaban color violeta por unos instantes - y no solo el, todos estúpidos fantasmas también lo son - gruño antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a "su casa" con un solo pensamiento cruzando por su mente

 _-Esa Fantasma me las pagara por atacarme… Prepárense ciudadanos, pero sobre todo fantasmas de Amity Park … porque una nueva caza fantasma surgirá para deshacerse de esas tristes espíritus sin reposo..._

 **Casper Alta**

 ** _Enfermería_**

 **Pov. Danny**

\- ¡¿Por que no me hablaron de esto?!- grite por cuarta vez mirando molesto a mi hermana Jazz , a mi mejor amigo Tucker y a Valery (La cazadora Roja)- ¡¿No pensaron que por un golpe como esos Sam podría morir?!- pensé intentando controlarme y no era para menos después del golpe propinado por Valery, Sam había volado hasta la segunda fila quedando inconsciente, mientras todos lo demás gritaban de horror y asombro.

Aunque sinceramente no sabía con quién estaba enojado, si con Sam por tener esa idea de ser una caza fantasmas para poder ayudarme aun mas que antes y tambien poderse defender o con Valery, Jazz y Tucker por no decirme que Sam cada vez que mejoraba un poco, pedía que el nivel en las peleas aumentara

\- ¡Ya basta Danny!- grito Valery alzando sus brazos - ¡Llevas más de media hora así! ¡¿Cuántas veces quieres escucharnos decir que lo sentimos?! ¡Diablos solo estas logrando que me sienta aun peor!- dijo molesta antes de agachar su rostro con la culpa inscrita en toda su cara - No debí lanzarle ese golpe aun - murmuro para luego sentarse en una banca

\- Mierda ya hice sentir culpable a Valery -pensé molesto antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Auch!- murmure mirando a mi hermana la cual tenía una mirada de desaprobación

\- Sabemos que te preocupa Sam pero no te comportes como un idiota - dijo Jazz logrando que solo me molestara mas

\- ¡No me comporto como un idiota Jazz… ustedes ¿por qué fueron tan irresponsables y no vieron que esto es demasiado peligroso?!- grite furioso logrando que ahora Tucker fuera el que me diera un golpe en la cabeza - ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

\- ¡¿Quieres controlarte Ya?!¡Estamos fuera de la enfermería! Además…. Jazz es tu hermana y Valery es tu amiga, ¡es suficiente tanto regaño de lo irresponsables que fuimos! - dijo molesto

\- Pero…. -intente replicar pero los tres me miraron mal

\- ¡YA BASTA DANNY!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

\- Bien lo siento … - murmure cansado pero aun sintiendo la preocupación carcomiendo mis venas- es solo que … Sam …- murmure preocupado mirando la puerta de la enfermería

\- Si lo sabemos Danny te preocupas demasiado por ella …- murmuro Jazz también preocupada - Pero tienes que calmarte por que gritándonos como loco no arreglaras nada…

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿que les aplauda por esto? - dije serio, Jazz me miro molesta estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y de ella salió una enfermera

\- Bien la chica ya está consciente - dijo la enfermera mirándonos con una sonrisa - Aunque tengo que decirles una cosa solo puede entrar por ahora uno pues al parecer esta algo confundida, y por favor no le digan algo que pueda ocasionar una emoción fuerte - explico. Todos asentimos y mire a mi hermana

\- Iré yo primero -

\- Danny no la vayas a regañar - dijo Jazz deteniéndome

\- No lo hare … - dije antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta

Lo primero que vi fue recostada en una camilla a una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro, la cual miraba el techo con ¿asombro?

\- Sam…- dije su nombre acercándome. Sam frunció el ceño y al verme intento levantarse, logrando solo lastimarse un poco- Sam no te levantes aun… El golpe que recibiste fue muy duro no es buena idea que te esfuerces - dije preocupado colocando mis manos en sus hombros

\- ¿Recibí un golpe muy fuerte?-pregunto confundida - Pero …

\- Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones Sam…- intervine serio. Ella me miro sorprendida y después de unos instantes, me miro de nuevo solo que su mirada era extraña, jamás me ha mirado con tal detenimiento, era como …- Si me quisiera comer con la mirada -pensé sin poder evitar sonrojarme

\- Está bien Danny, lo que digas- dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente cambiado. Ese tono de voz era demasiado sumiso pero feliz… era un tono de voz que solo había escuchado en chicas como… Admiradoras… o la misma Paulina (La chica más popular en casper alta)

\- ¿Sam te sientes bien? -pregunte confundido

\- ¡Claro! Solo fue un pequeño golpe…- dijo divertida enarcando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos - ¡Es más! Estoy mejor que nunca - aseguro acomodándose un poco en la camilla - Ya no te preocupes tanto - me dijo tomando mis manos intentado calmarme más para mi sorpresa … esta vez … yo no sentí nada… Ni siquiera la molestia y preocupación que sentía momentos antes.

\- ¿Que me pasa?- pensé agarrando la mano de Sam, sin sentir ese nerviosismo tan irracional que experimentaba cada vez que la tocaba ya fuera intencional o no. Era tan .. Pero tan extraño tampoco sentía esa corriente eléctrica y las mariposas en mi estómago. La mire y ella hizo lo mismo una sonrisa que jamás había visto en mi vida apareció en su rostro, más para mi asombro en vez de atraerme, solo logro que retrocediera.

Ella parpadeo y frunció su ceño confundida - ¿Danny que tienes? -pregunto con su tono normal de voz. No lo pude evitar parpadee y la mire como si fuera en algún sentido una extraña - Danny no me mires así … ¿acaso tengo desfigurada la cara? - pregunto preocupada tomándose el rostro

\- Lo siento Sam es que … ugh .. Solo creo que estoy algo nervioso - explique al fin, logrando que me mirara de nuevo sus ojos violetas completamente centrados en mí. Era tan extraño como aterrador pero a la vez ¿tentador? - ¿Cómo podría ser posible que me resultara tentador?- pensé mientras ella negó y me miro molesta

\- Danny, no vuelvas a hacer eso … me asustaste pensé que me desfiguraron la cara - me regaño cruzando sus brazos - ¡Que susto! - dijo de nuevo agarrando su cabeza un poco - ¿Sabes? no eres tan buen amigo si actúas como si no me conocieras- me recrimino volviendo a recargarse en la camilla para luego hacer una mueca de dolor

\- Sam lo siento - me disculpe rápidamente ayudándola - ¿quieres que te traiga algo o mejor aún te lleve de una vez a tu casa?- pregunte. Sam abrió sus ojos y enarco una ceja divertida

\- Eres tan raro… -dijo por fin antes de hace algo que jamás había hecho tomar mis cachetes y jalarlos con un poco de brusquedad

\- ¿Sam que haces? - dije apartando sus manos

\- Castigándote por confundirme más- explico antes de reír un poco y recostarse de nuevo. Mirando divertida mi expresión incrédula y sorprendida

\- Eso no es justo…- reproche a pesar de estar más que perdido y confundido por su actitud tan extraña

\- ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?-pregunto encogiéndose de hombros - Pero sabes te tomare la palabra…¿Quieres llevarme a mi casa?- pregunto (o más bien exigió)

\- Bien pero …

\- Pero me puedes llevar a casa en forma fantasma, por favor - pregunto mientras yo la mire parpadeando. Jamás había sido tan directa al pedirme algo … y ella nunca decía por favor a menos que enserio lo quisiera

\- ¿Sam estas segura que te sientes bien?-pregunte dudando de que lo estuviera

\- Si lo estoy, solo que estoy muy cansada …- explico bostezando. Yo solo suspire y asentí, a pesar de la sensación tan extraña que me provocaba el tan solo mirarla

\- Solo voy a avisarle a los chicos que ya estás bien …- le explique apartándome aún más - Le diré a Valery que estas mejor - dije de nuevo ella me miro y frunció el ceño, estuvo a punto de decir algo más después de un momento quedo callada

\- Está bien…- murmuro con ¿molestia? - Vaya está bastante rara -pensé abriendo la puerta

\- Estaré de vuelta en breve -dije finalmente antes de salir dejando a Sam dentro de la enfermería

 **Fin pov. Danny**

\- Y pensé que no era un completo despistado -murmuro "Sam" una vez que Danny estuvo fuera del cuarto - ¿Abre cometido un error?-dijo algo preocupada por tales acciones tan distantes - No, no he cometido ningún error... Según los recuerdos de Sam, él es un chico demasiado tímido…- se dijo a si misma tomando un poco su cabeza - Que horror tener todos estúpidos recuerdos de esa monstruo …. ¡Y aun peor tener su cuerpo!- dijo con desagrado mirando las manos pálidas cual muerto - pero esto tendrá que valer la pena …. Esto debe resultar … - murmuro despeinando un poco su cabellera negra, antes de suspirar y colocar una mirada decidida en su rostro

 _\- Prepárate Fenton porque esta misma noche serás mi novio y solo para mi … de nadie más …_

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

- _Aunque me tarde un poco …. Esas criaturas desaparecerán… Luchare contra ellos…._

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _\- Aunque me cueste el alma tener que estar en este cuerpo horrible… lo tolerare…. Y me esforzare…._

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

\- **_Para lograr cumplir mi cometido_**

 ** _\- Eliminarlos por completo_**

 ** _\- Tener a Phantom_**

* * *

 **Zona Fantasma (Guarida amo del tiempo)**

\- ¿Pero por que siempre tiene que ser de esta forma…?- pensó un personaje de capa morada mirando los acontecimientos anteriores- Bien… esto será divertido - murmuro antes de hacer aparecer la imagen de un fantasma con armadura

\- Skulker al fin servidas para algo - dijo sonriendo

* * *

 _Holiss y bueno... Quiero en primera dar gracias a todas esas personitas que agregaron a sus alertas esta historia, Y bueno como no tengo más palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento. La verdad no pensé que les agradara esta idea tanto muchas gracias espero no decepcionarlos :') y bien solo quiero continuar esto diciendo que..._

 _Desde aquí esta historias tendrá muchos pero muchos giros inesperados (esto lo digo no por spoilear, solo es un tipo de advertencia) y bueno creo que habrá ocasiones en que si, tal vez se salga de lo ¿lógico? Sinceramente no sé cómo explicarlo tendrán que leerlo para comprenderlo, pero en fin... Espero que aun así aun con todo eso les siga gustando esta historia y de nuevo muchas gracias_

 _Quiero Mandar saludos a:_

 ** _Corazonoscuro2016:_**

 _Holiss de nuevo xD, Lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo sin saber que ocurrió y como ves, esto se pone interesante tanto por Paulina (la verdad yo también pienso que es bastante tonta y lo es, solo que aquí tal vez de otro modo :3 ), y Danny ya ves aquí no es tan despistado como en el cartoon xD (un pequeño spoiler es que eso será lo especial en todo esto :D) saludos y lindo día (Mañana , tarde o noche)_

 ** _Guest:_**

 _Holiss y perdón, perdón. Enserio lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión no haberte mandado saludos antes, es que no me di cuenta de tu comentario. Y aun continuo sin saber que sucedió en ese momento, pero... Ten por seguro que tome en cuenta mucho, pero mucho tu comentario y bueno gracias por decirme que te gusta esta historia, espero que continúes leyendo y te siga gustando. Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) :D_

 ** _MLZETA:_**

 _Holiss y gracias por leer (Muchas gracias *w*) y que bueno que te sonará interesante esta historia espero que te siga gustando, me alegra mucho y espero que te gustara este cap., el siguiente estará un poco mejor o eso espero xD, Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o Noche)_

 _Bien ahora años demás lectores, tanto los que agregaron a alertas, como los que solo lean por mera curiosidad_

 _Saludos y Pásela muy bien lindo día (Mañana, Tarde o Noche) y bueno hasta la próxima_

 _Nos vemos_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
